The present invention is related to a ready safety helmet including two cover boards pivotally connected with each other and an inflatable envelope overlaid on the upper and lower faces of the cover boards. After the cover boards are outward stretched and fixed by elbow supporting members, the inflatable envelope is inflated. Thereafter, a user can wear the helmet on the head. By means of the buffing ability of the soft envelope and the anti-impact ability of the hard cover boards, the safety helmet can readily provide double protective effects for a user""s head under an emergent circumstance. When not used, the inflatable envelope is deflated and the elbow supporting members are folded to minimize the volume of the safety helmet for easy carriage.
A conventional safety helmet has a rigid casing with fixed shape for shielding and protecting a user""s head. Such helmet cannot be folded or collapsed to reduce the volume. Therefore, it is inconvenient to carry or store such helmet. As a result, a user is often unwilling to carry the helmet. When encountering an emergency, the user may lack the helmet and put himself in danger. There are many situations and environments necessitating safety helmet. For example, when riding a motorbike, entering a construction site or encountering an earthquake, anyone may need a ready safety helmet for protecting the head. In the case that the user fails to carry any safety helmet with him, the user may get hurt.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a ready safety helmet including two cover boards pivotally connected with each other and an inflatable envelope overlaid on the upper and lower faces of the cover boards. Multiple elbow supporting members are connected between the cover boards for supporting the same. The cover boards can be stretched and fixed by the elbow supporting members. Thereafter, the inflatable envelope is inflated and a user can wear the helmet on the head. By means of the buffing ability of the soft envelope and the anti-impact ability of the hard cover boards, the safety helmet can readily provide double protective effects for a user""s head under an emergent circumstance. When not used, the inflatable envelope is deflated and the elbow supporting members are folded to minimize the volume of the safety helmet for easy carriage and storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above ready safety helmet in which a protective spectacle is disposed on front side of the cover boards for protecting the eyes of a user.